


you are the sun in my universe

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Vague relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Five times they act like boyfriends and one time Seungmin makes it official.





	you are the sun in my universe

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song called built to last by Mêlée. Inspired by the same song, although it turned out different than i originally had in mind but eh. I guess the fic still turned out okay.........i think orz
> 
> Also, if you didn't read the tag, i'll say it here again that this fic has implied sexual content. Nothing explicit though but still!

1.

Hyunjin shows up at Seungmin’s dorm unannounced, but it’s nothing Seungmin’s not used to. Seungmin stops writing on his bullet journal to turn around to see Hyunjin entering the room, shrugs and then gets back to jotting down his schedule for next week.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin greets in a way that calls for his attention as well, as he flops down on Seungmin’s bed beside the study table. Seungmin grunts in response, signalling he’s listening but doesn’t want to stop doing what he’s doing. “Kim Seungmin,” Hyunjin calls again. His hand reaches for Seungmin’s arm and holds it in a gentle grip, shaking it lightly to demand for Seungmin’s attention.

“What?” Seungmin finally looks up, his bangs now long enough to reach his eyes. He sweeps them away from his eyes with his fingers so he could get a clearer view of Hyunjin.

“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin whines, eyebrows knitted together in a frown and lips slightly pulled into a pout. He’s so irritatingly cute that Seungmin contemplates on jumping out the window of his dorm right that instant. “Give me a kiss.”

Seungmin cocks an eyebrow up at this. “Why?”

“Because I want a kiss,” Hyunjin reasons. 

“Why do you want a kiss?”

“Because I deserve it.”

“Okay.  _ Why  _ do you think you deserve a kiss?”

“Seungminnie, please,” Hyunjin whines louder. Seungmin tries not to smile, although the edges of his lips traitorously pull up on their own. He’s  _ this _ close to give in and give the kiss Hyunjin’s requesting from him. It’s so hard not to, and Seungmin knows how this will end, but it doesn’t hurt for him to tease the older guy a little.

“Go on. I’m listening.”

“The audition for solo performance spots for the end-of-year showcase is today,” Hyunjin starts quietly. Seungmin widens his eyes and puts down his pen to give Hyunjin his undivided attention. “Felix said I don’t have anything to worry about because there’s a lot of available spots this year, and…”

“And Felix is right,” Seungmin agrees. He grabs both of Hyunjin’s shaky hands and gives them a tight squeeze. “Besides, you’re really good and talented. I’m sure you will get a spot,” Seungmin smiles, rubbing comforting circles on Hyunjin’s hand with his thumbs.

“Thank you,” Hyunjin offers a grateful smile. “But I’m so nervous. What if I forgot my routine?”

“You won’t,” Seungmin assures him. He’d seen how hard Hyunjin’s been practicing his routines for the audition the past couple of months, he’s so sure Hyunjin can even do it in his sleep. “Take a deep breath in and pretend you’re alone in the room, or stage, or wherever you’re going to do this audition at.”

Hyunjin lets out a small chuckle after hearing that. “It’ll be at the auditorium.”

“Yeah? Even better then. You’ll do  _ amazing _ cause you belong on the stage,” Seungmin grins. Hyunjin grins back at him and leans closer.

“Can I still get a kiss?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper and his breath warm against Seungmin’s lips. “To calm down my nerves and for good luck?”

And what was Seungmin supposed to do? Say no? When Hyunjin's asked so nicely, complete with puppy eyes? Nope, that’s not how it goes when it comes to Hyunjin. Of course Seungmin would nod a yes, smiling at the huge smile spreading on Hyunjin’s lips before he closes the gap between their mouths.

It starts with just lips pressing against lips, innocent and sweet enough to make the butterflies flutter pleasantly in Seungmin’s stomach. Then Seungmin’s hands find Hyunjin’s cheeks to cup them gently, tilting both their heads so their noses don’t bump, while Hyunjin uses his hands to pull the chair closer to the bed before they rest on Seungmin’s hips. Lips are parted and slotted perfectly in between each other, and for a while, they’re content with just moving their lips against the other’s.

That’s until Seungmin pushes his tongue into Hyunjin's mouth and slides it on Hyunjin’s, of course. Hyunjin hums in approval, and then he pulls Seungmin up to guide him to straddle Hyunjin, to which the younger easily obliges. Seungmin likes it better like this, with little to almost no space separating them. He can feel how warm Hyunjin is, can feel how fast Hyunjin’s heartbeat is mirroring his own, and Seungmin revels in the fact that he has that effect on Hyunjin. Seungmin’s hands go up to run his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair as the kiss deepens and turns heated.

Seungmin feels dizzy, but doesn’t know if it’s because of the lack of air, or because of the kiss itself. He breathlessly pulls away from Hyunjin’s lips, only to have Hyunjin trails wet open-mouthed kisses along his jawline and then all the way down his neck.

Someone chooses that moment to enter the room, which turns out to be Jisung by the way he yells loudly and slams the door back shut. Seungmin and Hyunjin pull away in shock and look at the said door. "Oh my god! Jesus! Put a sign on the door if you're going to go at it in the room!" Jisung says from the other side of the door. Seungmin and Hyunjin burst out laughing when their gazes meet, not even sorry or embarrassed they were caught like this, and totally unfazed by Jisung's comment.

"You're going to do well," Seungmin says when the laughter finally dies down. His gaze softens as he stares at Hyunjin's pretty eyes. "Good luck," he adds, leaning to give a peck on Hyunjin's lips.

Hyunjin's smile is blinding, eyes crinkling into half-moon shapes. "Thank you," is what he says and then he's pulling Seungmin into a hug, murmuring "I'll do well for you." into the younger's shoulder. Hyunjin leaves the room looking more relaxed but also more determined and focused than he was when he first arrived. Seungmin sends him off with another "good luck!" and a finger heart. Jisung had been unlucky to witness it all but Seungmin can't find it in himself to care.

"You guys are gross," Jisung comments, displeased. "You better not had been making out on  _ my _ bed," he warns, eyeing the sheets and comforter on the mattress as if he could pick up faults in them if he stared enough.

" _ Your  _ bed is  _ gross _ ," Seungmin refers to the mess on Jisung's bed. "No one wants to make out on it."

"Whatever," Jisung drops the subject as easily as he drops himself on his bed, skillfully avoiding his laptop and notebook and used hoodies spread on the mattress. "Are you going to admit you're dating Hyunjin now that I caught you?"

Seungmin fixes his shirt and hair, and moves back to his chair to continue where he left off. "I'm not dating him, though," Seungmin replies. There's silence on Jisung's side. Seungmin can feel his stare burning hole on the side of his face but Seungmin doesn't look back at him.

"Dude, what the fuck? I literally just saw you guys kissing right in front of my eyes and you're telling me you're not dating?" Jisung asks in confusion, voice tinged with disbelief on the edge.

"Kissing doesn't mean dating, Han Jisung," Seungmin rolls his eyes, although Jisung probably can't see him. "Friends kiss each other sometimes."

"No, they don't," Jisung disagrees. "And it wasn't just a kiss. You guys were sucking each other's faces off."

"No, we didn't. You're exaggerating."

"Okay. If friends kiss each other sometimes, come and give me a kiss then," Jisung gets up and approaches Seungmin's desk, leaning down on it and puckering his lips at Seungmin. "Kiss me like you kiss Hyunjin."

"The heck?" Seungmin pulls away in shock and poorly concealed disgust. "Gross. No."

"That's what I thought!" Jisung exclaims. " _ Friends _ don't kiss like you and Hyunjin do."

"You kiss Minho, though."

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Jisung throws his hands up in frustration. "We kiss because we like each other."

"Look. It's just  _ that _ simple. You and Minho kiss because you like each other. Hyunjin and I kiss because we like it," Seungmin says. It's hard to understand from other people's perspective, Seungmin supposes. He doesn't blame them. Seungmin doesn't remember when this all started but he does remember they never put any label on it, on their relationship. Seungmin is okay with that, though. It doesn't bother him, and it doesn't seem to bother Hyunjin either. What matters the most is that it's mutual between them, and that they're comfortable.

"Okay then," Jisung sighs in resignation. He seems to realize there's no use arguing about this with Seungmin, and so he lets it go and opts to take a nap instead.

After Seungmin's done writing down all his schedules and organizing his table, he receives a text on his phone. Seungmin opens it with a smile seeing the selca of Hyunjin posted on the chat room, a number 22 written on a cloth pinned on his shirt.

**hyunjinnie❤**

22! Lucky number🥰

You got this!

Break a leg

Not literally though

**hyunjinnie❤**

😂😂😂

I'll get that spot

You will

😘

(Spoiler alert: Hyunjin does get a solo for the end-of-year showcase. )

2.

“You wanna hear something funny?” Hyunjin says as soon as he reaches their usual table at the cafe five blocks away from their university. He takes a seat in front of Seungmin and then settles his backpack down on a chair beside him.

“Shoot.”

“My friends think we’re dating.” Seungmin snorts at this because that  _ is  _ funny. He stops working on his assignment to look up at Hyunjin grinning at him.

"That’s funny. My friends think we're dating, too," Seungmin lets Hyunjin know.

"I mean, are we?"

"If we are, I think we'd know," Seungmin jokes, shifting his gaze back to the screen of his laptop so he doesn't see the way Hyunjin's smile falters a little at what he said.

"Right?" Hyunjin replies a second too late, his laughter ringing in the air. Hyunjin leans forward to try to take a peek at what Seungmin’s working on, hand discreetly trying to steal one of Seungmin’s mini blueberry tarts but Seungmin’s hand is faster. He swats Hyunjin's hand away and pulls the plate closer to himself and away from Hyunjin. "Minnie," Hyunjin says with a pout, rubbing his hand.

"Buy your own blueberry tarts, Hwang."

"Sharing is caring, have you heard?"

"Nope," Seungmin feigns an innocent smile as he takes one tart and pops it into his mouth. Hyunjin stares with a deepened pout.

"If you're not gonna share your blueberry tarts with me, at least give me all of your attention," Hyunjin says, eyes glaring at Seungmin's laptop to show what he means. Seungmin bursts out laughing, but goes to save his assignment anyway. He can work on this later. There's still a week to go before he has to submit the essay and he's already 60% done with it. No big deal, honestly.

"You're such a big baby," he comments lightly, feeling fondness spreading in his chest when he sees the way Hyunjin eyes light up at Seungmin closing his laptop and putting it into his backpack. Hyunjin straightens his arms on the table and Seungmin readily slips his hands into Hyunjin's so the older guy can hold them because Hyunjin is affectionate like that and he  _ loves _ his skinships. "How's your day so far?"

Hyunjin immediately starts talking about his day. He starts with bad things first to get rid of the negative energy, ranting about certain classes and people with a frown on his face, which makes Seungmin wants to ease it away with a kiss. Then he recalls better things, like the lame joke he heard from his friends that day, and the pretty, colorful flowers at the university's park that he passes by everyday to get to the dance studio, and then the video call with his parents and his pet Kkami from the night before. He tells Seungmin these with such enthusiasm and a cute smile on his face, which makes Seungmin still wants to kiss him just to see if he could absorb more of that happiness radiating off of Hyunjin. Seungmin listens with equal amount of adoration and attentiveness that he thinks makes Hyunjin blush a little (he knows Hyunjin secretly loves it, too, though).

"Enough about me," Hyunjin smiles sheepishly, his thumbs tracing the knuckles of Seungmin's fingers. "How's  _ your _ day been?"

"Meh," Seungmin shrugs nonchalantly. "It's been okay. Nothing special happened. It's a lot better now that I'm eating my favorite blueberry tarts and drinking my favorite earl grey tea in my favorite cafe with my favorite person, though." Hyunjin laughs and Seungmin listens to the sound with relish, happy to have made Hyunjin laugh and blush a pretty pink on his cheeks.

"Your order is here!" someone approaches the table with a plate filled with mini strawberry tarts and a glass of cold americano. 

Hyunjin looks confused while Seungmin says a "Finally! Thanks, Kim." because he was the one who ordered the food and drink before Hyunjin arrived.

"You're welcome! Sorry that it took a little bit of time. But the tarts are here now, fresh from the oven! Enjoy your high tea," Kim bows and walks off.

"You should eat while they're still warm," Seungmin says, picking up one tart and feeding it to Hyunjin, whom only stares at Seungmin with a sparkle in his eyes. "What?"

"I love strawberry tarts," he says.

"Well, I wouldn't have ordered them if you didn't," Seungmin replies in amusement. "Are you going to eat them?" he tries to feed Hyunjin again.

"Yes!" Hyunjin grins and takes a bite on the tart. "You're the best!"

Seungmin chuckles and wipes the crumbs on Hyunjin's lips with his thumb. "No.  _ You  _ are."

3.

Seungmin is not having a good day.

He did not hear his alarm because his phone’s battery died, so he ended up arriving to his class late. They happened to have a surprise quiz that morning, too, and with little amount of time, he did not manage to finish the whole thing, which is absurd because Seungmin could totally answer them all well if only he’d woken up early and be in class on time. Alas, there was no use to mull over something he could not change, and it had just been a quiz so his grades would not be affected. Even though he felt a little bummed out, he figured he’ll just do better next time.

Things only get worse from there, though. Today is his turn to present and he’d prepare everything meticulously for weeks only for his laptop to malfunction in the middle of his presentation. Although he’d managed to get his laptop to work again, Seungmin still feels panicked and embarrassed that he forgot some of the points and stuttered here and there. His professor had been understanding, though. He’d asked Seungmin if he needed some time to gather himself, or if he’d wanted to reschedule his presentation- to which, Seungmin immediately agreed to. He really wanted to do well so he’s thankful that Professor Jang is giving him a second chance that easily.

Seungmin’s mood had been dampened completely at this point, but of course life continued to throw shit at his way that morning without a care. He accidentally spilled coffee on his (favorite!!) white shirt while trying not to bump into another student and then tripped on his shoelaces while he was on the way to the library, so now he has a stained shirt that he could only cover with only a thin jacket that he’s always kept in his locker, and a scraped palm.

Seungmin doesn’t cry over silly things. He tells himself it’ll be okay, tells himself to get his phone and call Hyunjin because Hyunjin will make him feel better, but when he fishes his phone out and could not activate it, he’s reminded that he still hasn’t got the time to charge his phone yet, hence reaching for Hyunjin will be impossible for now. He feels the last bit of patience disappear into thin air and tears of frustration pricking his eyes so he quickly enters the library and walks towards the secluded book shelves at the back that no one ever uses. Seungmin sits down on the floor in between the shelves and cries into his arms as silently as he could. Today  _ really  _ sucked. No one can blame him for crying.

Seungmin doesn’t know how much time had passed when he hears footsteps approaching closer to the shelves. The footsteps walk past where he is, but when they stop and come back again, Seungmin curls further into himself and wishes the ground would just swallow him whole. He really doesn’t want to deal with this right now. He doesn’t even want to talk to anyone. Perhaps he’d been crying too loudly without him realizing and now the librarian is here to kick him out...

Of course it’s a stupid assumption, because the voice saying “Seungmin?” isn’t foreign. In fact, it’s very, very familiar and just the (only) person Seungmin wants to be with right now. He cries harder into his arms without looking up, and even more so when he feels arms enveloping him into a hug from his back. “I’ve got you,” Hyunjin whispers into his ear and presses a kiss on his temple. He holds Seungmin the whole time, gently petting Seungmin’s head and then rubbing his hand on Seungmin’s side until his tears eventually subside so all that’s left are just hiccups and dry trickles of tears on his cheeks. Hyunjin uses the sleeves of his sweater to dab the remaining wetness on Seungmin’s eyes. “Who dare made this baby cry? I’ll beat them up.”

Seungmin chuckles, already feeling better after crying it out and by having Hyunjin with him like this. “No violence allowed,” Seungmin says, lightly hitting Hyunjin’s thigh but ending up hissing and pulling his hand back when the material of Hyunjin’s jeans grazes on his (still unattended) wound.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asks, grabbing a hold on Seungmin’s wrist and turning his hand around. He gasps when he sees the wound on Seungmin’s palm. Seungmin didn’t hurt his palm that badly, but it still looks like a nasty wound with dirt and dried blood around it. “Minnie!”

“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt that much,” Seungmin assures. The wince on his face when Hyunjin touches the wound doesn’t convince the older guy that he’s completely fine.

“Why didn’t you clean it?” Hyunjin reprimands softly. He pulls his backpack closer and takes out a packet of wet tissue to clean the wound with it.

“Didn’t have time,” Seungmin answers, having the decency to look abashed with his carelessness. “I wanted to get here as soon as possible before I break down in front of everyone.” Hyunjin lets out a heavy sigh but shakes his head fondly. “Don’t give me that look! I was disappointed when I couldn’t reach out to you because my phone’s dead.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Hyunjin giggles. He holds Seungmin’s hand with his left hand and uses his other hand to clean the wound. Seungmin watches quietly, a small smile slowly appearing on his lips at Hyunjin frowning in concentration as he carefully cleans the wound. “You should be careful next time.”

“That’s a bit rich coming from you,” he teases the older guy. Hyunjin snorts but doesn’t disagree.

“Exactly my point. I should be the careless one, not you.” Hyunjin takes out bandaids from the side pocket of his backpack. He has to have them with him all the time because he somehow  _ always  _ manages to attain minor injuries, sometimes without knowing the cause. He puts the bandaid on and presses a kiss on it. “There. All good now.”

The heat crawls from his neck up to the tip of Seungmin’s ears quickly, and the colors must have shown as well for Hyunjin to grin at him. Or maybe, Hyunjin’s feeling slightly embarrassed of himself, too, because there’s pink dusting his cheeks and he looks so,  _ so  _ pretty even in the bad lighting on this part of the library. Hyunjin leans forward to hug him and burrows his face on the crook of Seungmin’s neck, his giggle making his body shake. Seungmin thinks he’s in love.

“Are you feeling better now? Do you want to go get ice cream?” Hyunjin asks when he pulls away from Seungmin. There’s a sparkle in his eyes, shining with hopes that no one and especially Seungmin could say no to. 

“Yeah,” Seungmin says, and the smile he gets from Hyunjin is worth it. Yeah, he wants to go get ice cream with Hyunjin and yeah.

He’s definitely in love with Hyunjin.

4.

When Jisung suggested the idea of going on a picnic and asked Seungmin to extend the invitation to Hyunjin and his friends so that both circle of friends could finally meet and bond, Seungmin had been reluctant at first because 1) he’s pretty sure only chaos would ensue when they all meet and 2) Seungmin doesn’t think he could handle said chaos.

But:

“It’ll be fun!” Hyunjin exclaims in excitement and Seungmin’s a goner for Hyunjin so he ends up saying okay. Begrudgingly.  _ I’m only doing this for Hyunjin, okay, Jisung? You still make the worst plans. _ (To make it clear, Jisung  _ doesn’t  _ make the worst plans. Seungmin had only said that to get to Jisung.)

Seungmin is right in 2 things:

One, chaos  _ does _ ensue when Seungmin’s friends meet Hyunjin’s friends (they’re all loud and obnoxious and they click instantly, treating each other like they’ve known each other for years when they’ve only met, like, a minute ago) and two, Seungmin  _ really _ can’t handle the said chaos.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” he asks Hyunjin distractedly amidst all the noises, not realizing he’s leaning close into Hyunjin’s personal space. Not that it ever mattered because both of them know no personal space when it comes to each other. “Just, uh, the two of us?”

Hyunjin stops chewing the sandwich he’s eating and blinks his eyes at Seungmin and then-  _ oh no _ \- his lips curl up into a mischievous smile. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me?”

Seungmin chokes on air and Hyunjin only tips his head back and laughs at him. That guy, seriously. “It’s not like that!” Seungmin quickly denies. “I just want to get away from these noisy people for a bit. And the weather is nice and the flowers are in full bloom- let’s not waste those.”

Hyunjin’s laugh fades into a pretty smile but apparently he’s not done teasing Seungmin when he says: “Just say you wanna hold my hand and go, Kim Seungmin.”

“Fine,” Seungmin rolls his eyes. “Hwang Hyunjin, I want to hold your hand as we walk down the-”

“Are you proposing to him right now?!” Jisung screeches, interrupting Seungmin.

“Shut up!” Seungmin throws an empty bottle of cola at Jisung and it hits him right on the forehead. Before any real fights could break out, Hyunjin pulls Seungmin up.

“Calm down, puppy,” Hyunjin laughs, grabbing Seungmin’s hand to walk with him. “Jisung was only joking.”

“I know,” Seungmin huffs. “But it doesn’t make it any less annoying.”

“There, there,” Hyunjin rubs Seungmin’s chin with his fingers as if he’s a real puppy. “Grumpy doesn’t look good on you.”

“Stop it,” Seungmin’s pushes Hyunjin’s hand away but there’s a hint of a smile on his face.

“Oh? I think you like it though?” Hyunjin loops his arms around Seungmin’s neck and tilts his head to look at the younger guy.

“Like what?”

“Hmm,” Hyunjin pretends to think. “Me?” Seungmin can’t hide his smile this time, because he really, really,  _ really _ likes Hyunjin. “Right?” Looking at the smile on Seungmin’s face, Hyunjin’s eyes smile along with his lips as well.

“The flowers are pretty,” Seungmin chooses not to answer and averts his eyes to the cherry blossoms in full bloom, aligning the pathway. Hyunjin lets go of Seungmin and hums in agreement, walking and looking up at the said flowers. Seungmin follows him but gradually comes to a stop to marvel at the sight of Hyunjin walking among the flowing petals carried by the light breeze. He takes his phone out to take pictures of the sight.

“You know what’s prettier-” Hyunjin turns his head to his side, only then realizing Seungmin’s stopped a few steps behind. He looks back in confusion but smiles widely when he notices Seungmin is taking photos of him. Hyunjin poses for him and Seungmin clicks the shutter button in a burst, refusing to even waste a single moment.

“I know what's prettier,” Seungmin belatedly replies, pulling his hand down. Hyunjin widens his eyes, shaking his head a no as he rushes towards Seungmin, his hand up as if to cover Seungmin’s mouth. Seungmin grins and takes back steps away from Hyunjin.

“No, no, no that’s my line-”

“You are!” Seungmin laughs gleefully, letting out an involuntary shriek when Hyunjin begins to chase him, so Seungmin runs as fast as he can. Apparently not fast enough, though, because Hyunjin easily catches up to him. His arms find their way around Seungmin’s waist to pull Seungmin’s back against Hyunjin’s chest. “Hey!” Seungmin struggles to free himself but Hyunjin’s arms only tightened.

“Thief!” Hyunjin accuses. “Stop stealing my lines and my heart and my-” Hyunjin pauses abruptly when Seungmin steals a kiss from him, his arms loosening from surprise and Seungmin takes the opportunity to run away from him again. “Kisses! Hey, come back here!”

“Okay, okay, okay stop!” Seungmin drops himself onto one of their picnic mats, unaware of the silence and amused stares from their friends. Hyunjin stops and drops himself next to Seungmin, pulling him into his arms to prevent him from trying to escape again.

“Give it backkkkk,” Hyunjin says, shaking Seungmin lightly.

"Okay, okay," Seungmin chuckles and turns his head, making his lips accessible to Hyunjin, who doesn't waste any time in "claiming back" his stolen kiss. "Are you happy now?"

"I always am when I'm with you." Seungmin scrunches his nose at that, even though he feels himself blushing at Hyunjin's words.

"Wow," someone says, startling Seungmin a little. Seungmin blushes even more when he finally realizes he and Hyunjin are not alone. Their audience is staring at them- half of them have a smirk on their faces while the other half look purely amused at the scene unfolding before them.

"You guys are disgusting," Changbin (Hyunjin's friend) finally says, followed by 7 phones suddenly aimed at them eerily at the same time like they've been waiting for this and at least 10 dozens photos snapped and uploaded on instagram.

5.

Seungmin is already in bed, watching random clips on youtube while waiting for sleep to come, when someone knocks on the door. He's alone in the room because Jisung is staying at the studio to work on stuff with Chan and Changbin (Hyunjin's friends whom Jisung found out are music production majors during their picnic previously and are now good friends with), so he has to be the one to get up and unlock the door.

Seungmin tiredly gets up and walks to the door, his sleepiness is replaced by surprise seeing who's on the other side of it. "Hyunjin?"

"Hey," Hyunjin greets back. He looks exhausted but he still offers a soft smile at Seungmin. He's wearing a simple white shirt and black jogger pants, and he's carrying a backpack and duffel bag with him. Seungmin opens the door more to let Hyunjin enter the room.

"Didn't know you were coming," Seungmin says as he closes the door. Seungmin had been busy that day, and by the way Hyunjin had not been texting or calling him all day, Seungmin figured that Hyunjin had been busy, too. Hyunjin drops his bags on the floor next to Seungmin's study table and then goes to hug the younger guy. Hyunjin must have just taken a shower because he smells so nice and clean when Seungmin hugs him back and inhales his scent.

"Did you not want me here?"

"Don't be silly. You're always welcome here." Seungmin chuckles and pulls away to look at Hyunjin. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Hyunjin avoids Seungmin's eyes. "I heard from Changbin that he's working on a song with Jisung and Chan tonight. I didn't want to be alone so I came here. Can I sleep here tonight?" Hyunjin shifts his gaze back to Seungmin.

"Of course," Seungmin nods and assures him with a smile. "Are you okay?" Seungmin asks again worriedly. Hyunjin looks exhausted but he also looks bothered by something Seungmin does not know what. He feels a little disappointed when Hyunjin nods his head because it's obvious that he's not okay and has something on his mind, but if Hyunjin doesn't want to talk about it, then Seungmin doesn't want to force him to. Seungmin smiles again and guides them both to the bed where they lie down with Hyunjin's arm curling over Seungmin's stomach and pulling him closer to his chest.

"Do you want to watch clips of puppies and cats?" Seungmin asks, already activating his phone to go on youtube again, knowing it would help improve Hyunjin's mood and hopefully make him smile.

"Mhmm," is all Hyunjin says. So they watch random clips of cats and dogs, occasionally laughing and cooing when they come across something cute and funny. At some point, silence begins to settle around them with only the noises from the video currently playing can be heard. Slowly, Seungmin feels the sleepiness taking over, his eyelids drooping closed several times. He vaguely feels Hyunjin nuzzling his hair and then pressing the tip of his nose on the back of Seungmin's ear.

Seungmin feels more alert however, when Hyunjin nuzzles his face on the crook of Seungmin's neck. He feels his breath hitch a little at Hyunjin pressing slow and almost tentative open-mouthed kisses on Seungmin's shoulder to his neck and all the way back up to the point behind his ear again. He doesn't stop Hyunjin. In fact, when Hyunjin's hand slips under Seungmin's shirt to caress his hips and stomach, Seungmin lets it happen. When Hyunjin nips at his sensitive earlobe and trails kisses along Seungmin's jawline, Seungmin lets it happen, too. When Hyunjin pushes Seungmin to lay on his back and kisses him, Seungmin lets him.

"Want you," Hyunjin murmurs breathlessly against Seungmin's lips, his eyes imploring. Seungmin smiles because he wants Hyunjin too and he always will but instead of saying this, Seungmin says: "Okay." His hands dip under the waistband of Hyunjin's pants and underwear, and Hyunjin lets him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin is drowsily basking in the afterglow of sex, feeling tired and spent but sated when he hears Hyunjin says: "I love you." followed by gentle kisses on Seungmin's naked shoulder. "I love you so much."

Seungmin is already tipping on the edge of unconsciousness, unable to fight to keep his eyes open anymore and respond to Hyunjin, which is a shame because even though this is not the first time they slept together, it  _ is  _ the first time for Hyunjin to say those words to Seungmin. Seungmin had wanted to say it back to him, to ask him what's wrong and what's gotten into him but sleep crashes on him unexpectedly, leaving Hyunjin's confession hanging in the air.

6.

After that night, Seungmin can’t help but notice Hyunjin distancing himself away from Seungmin often. He always comes back to Seungmin, though, and each time he becomes a little clingier than the last time. Seungmin had tried asking what’s wrong, but Hyunjin would always dismiss him by saying it’s nothing. Seungmin stopped asking then, hoping Hyunjin would open up to him eventually, but Seungmin is feeling like he’s waiting in vain.

Hyunjin’s sudden change in behaviour scares Seungmin more than it confuses him. It feels like there’s an impending doom waiting for him at the corner, feels like he’s going to lose Hyunjin and he really doesn’t want that to happen- please, oh God, no- so Seungmin finally braves himself to ask for advice from his friend- and that friend being a certain Han Jisung.

“Hey!” Jisung half-screams at Seungmin grabbing his arm in the middle of the busy hallway and pulling him to a quieter area. “What the hell?”

“I need your help,” Seungmin says as soon as he turns around to face Jisung, teeth biting his thumb in a nervous habit. Realizing how serious this situation is, Jisung fixes the straps of his backpack and pulls Seungmin to sit on a bench in the campus’ park.

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asks, resting his hand on Seungmin’s shoulder as a gesture to comfort him.

“It’s- it’s Hyunjin.”

“What’s with Hyunjin?”

Seungmin doesn’t know where and how to start so he takes his time to gather his thoughts and words. Jisung doesn’t prod him to hurry up. Instead, he has his arm around Seungmin’s shoulders now. Jisung’s presence is a different kind of calm and comfort, but Seungmin is grateful of it the same. Seungmin inhales and exhales deeply before he breaks the silence surrounding them.

"I think he's breaking up with me," Seungmin starts in a small voice. The words taste bitter on his tongue and weighs heavy on his chest. Do they even have anything to begin with for there to be a breakup?

"What? Where did you deduce that from?" Jisung asks.

"I. I don't know. He gets distant a lot lately," Seungmin sighs. "And then he comes back all clingy. I don’t know what’s wrong and it frustrates me as much as it scares me. Something is bothering him but he won’t tell me, and now it’s bothering me, too. What if he really is breaking up with me but doesn't know how to tell me?"

"Don't make assumptions, Min. This is something you have to talk with Hyunjin and get answers from him."

Seungmin thinks it over, and then remembers that night. "Some nights ago, he said he loves me, you know? He...he never said that before."

"See! Why would he break up with you if he loves you? The guy is so whipped for you."

"I didn't say it back to him," Seungmin murmurs. Jisung widens his eyes at this.

"Why not?"

"Well, I was tired after the se-"

"I did not need to know  _ that _ !" Jisung quickly cuts him off. Seungmin clears his throat.

"Yeah, well I was tired and fell asleep, and didn't get to say it back to him."

"What's stopping you from saying it the next morning? The next day?  _ Right now _ ?"

Jisung is right. Seungmin supposes he  _ could _ have said it back to Hyunjin when he has the chance to, and he's had a lot of chances but never really seized any of them. Is he scared? But of what, exactly? There's nothing to be scared of, and yet Seungmin gets tongue-tied whenever he tries to bring it up to Hyunjin.

"Min, what is Hyunjin to you?" Jisung asks again.

The answer comes easy without much thought: "He means everything to me."

"Then tell him that," Jisung smiles. "If you love him, let him know. Perhaps, he only wants to hear that from you so he could be sure of where he stands in your life, of your relationship."

When Jisung puts it that way, Seungmin thinks it really does make a lot of sense. He's such an idiot for not realizing it.

~*~

The more Seungmin thinks about it, the more meanings he deciphers layered in Hyunjin’s words.

_ Want you.  _ I want to be with you.  _ Want you. _ I want your heart.  _ Want you _ . I want all of you.  _ Want you. _ Please, please, please _ ,  _ be  _ mine _ .  _ Want you _ . Do you want me too?  _ Want you _ . I love you. Do you love me too?

The answer is of course yes, yes and only yes. He should have told Hyunjin this. Instead, he stupidly assumed Hyunjin knew, assumed they're on the same page when they never really talk about them, about their relationship with each other. Of course Hyunjin would feel unsure and insecure, and want to be assured. Seungmin could only hope he's not too late.

It's cold outside as Seungmin waits for Hyunjin to finish his practice. The sun is setting in and painting a beautiful pinkish orange hues in the skies, and Seungmin feels a wave of peace washing over him just at the sight of it. That's until he sees Hyunjin walking out of the building. He feels the nerves tickling him again but he quickly gets up on his feet, grabs the single stalk of rose that he'd set on the bench next to him and jogs up to Hyunjin.

"Jinnie!" He calls and Hyunjin immediately turns around at the sound of his voice. Seungmin hides the rose behind his back.

"Seungmin?" Hyunjin says. He looks confused seeing Seungmin here. Understandable though, because they didn't set any plans to meet that day.

"Hey," Seungmin smiles. "I was waiting for you."

"Why didn't you come in? It's cold outside," Hyunjin frowns. He grabs Seungmin's hand and his frown deepens when he feels how cold it is. "Minnie," he gives a look of disapproval.

"I'm fine. It's fine, really," Seungmin says. "Can we talk?" There's a flash of fear and worry in Hyunjin's eyes when he hears this, his shoulders tensing up so Seungmin squeezes Hyunjin's hand and presses a kiss at the corner of Hyunjin's mouth to assure him. "Let's walk to your dorm together?"

"Okay," Hyunjin agrees in a tiny voice so they start walking towards where the dorms are. Seungmin lets the comfortable silence to take over for a couple of minutes before he starts talking again.

"You know I'm not good with words, right?" Hyunjin flickers his eyes at Seungmin but doesn't say anything. "I don't express myself well and it's becoming a problem because expecting people to just know what I'm thinking and how I feel makes  _ me _ assume I know how they feel and what they're thinking, too."

"Seungminnie…"

Seungmin offers an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for being blind and dense, Jinnie. And for not being clear enough with you." There's a different shine in Hyunjin's eyes this time, his hand clutching Seungmin's tightly, although Seungmin thinks Hyunjin doesn't realize it. "I really, really,  _ really _ like you a lot. Heck, I am in  _ love _ with you. You mean so much to me and you're everything I want and more. Will you go out with me?" Seungmin asks, pulling the rose from his back to give it to Hyunjin as they stopped walking. "Like, as actual boyfriends?" Seungmin doesn't know why he says it with a question mark but perhaps the lack of response from Hyunjin is making Seungmin nervous again.

But there was no reason for him to worry, because Hyunjin's lips are stretched into a wide grin as he takes the rose from Seungmin's hand. "You mean, we get to kiss and makeout, cuddle and sleep together, flirt with each other as  _ real _ boyfriends? Oh my god, that's groundbreaking, life-changing and- did you get this from the campus' park?" Hyunjin observes the rose in his hand with widened eyes.

"Umm," Seungmin rubs his hand on his nape sheepishly from being caught picking the flower from their university's mini flower park earlier. "I didn't have time to look for nearby flower shops, or know if there's even any around here. And the flower park is just...conveniently there and. Yeah," he finishes lamely.

"...You're so cheap."

"Well my love for you is priceless- is all that matters."

Hyunjin bursts out laughing out loud, light and carefree as he swoops Seungmin into his arms to give him a tight hug. Seungmin stumbles a little but quickly finds his balance and hugs Hyunjin back just as tight with his lower face buried in the crook of Hyunjin's neck. "You didn't answer my question, you know?" Seungmin points out, smiling when he hears and feels Hyunjin giggling. "Is that a yes?"

"A million times yes!"

+

7.

Seungmin is sulking at one end of the couch after losing thrice in Mario Kart, frowning at the screen and throwing suspicious glances at his friends because he swears to God his friends are cheaters when it comes to playing games. He'd given up playing and his friends had laughed at his face, but he's still feeling bitter over how unfair this whole thing is and doesn't plan on stopping soon.

When Hyunjin arrives, everything is easily forgotten of course, especially when he greets "Baby!" once he spots Seungmin on the couch. Seungmin whips his head around and grins, already feeling better because the only thing he could focus on now is Hyunjin and the wonderful things Hyunjin makes him feel. He gets up from the couch to greet Hyunjin with a hug.

"Babe!" Seungmin bumps into Hyunjin with too much force, making them stumble onto the ground and erupting them into a giggling mess. Neither of them let go of each other to get up. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Hyunjin nuzzles his nose on Seungmin's hair. 

"Give me a kiss."

“Why?”

“Because I want a kiss.”

“Why do you want a kiss?”

“Because I deserve it.”

“Okay.  _ Why  _ do you think you deserve a kiss?”

"Because I lost  _ three _ times  _ because _ they cheated," Seungmin complains with a pout. "Please?" he looks up at Hyunjin.

"Aww," Hyunjin coos and shifts them into a sitting position on the floor. "I'll give you all the kisses you want." He cups his hands on Seungmin's cheeks and then presses kisses all over his face, making the younger giggle before landing his lips on Seungmin's.

They kiss for a bit, only stopping abruptly when someone shouts "Disgusting!" (it's Changbin again). Seungmin finds his friends staring at him and Hyunjin with matching shit-eating grins on their faces and then they're all lifting their handphones up at them.

Seungmin shrugs and kisses Hyunjin again. Honestly, fuck winning at Mario Kart- he's the actual winner for having Hyunjin in his arms like this.


End file.
